Sweet Britches-What Should Have Happened
by av981638
Summary: How would things be if things were different in the end of "Sweet Britches"? Follow Hawke as he tries to help Caitlin in time of need.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was watching Season Two Episode One: Sweet Britches, and wondered what if at the end, Caitlin was shot as well and not just the deputy? I am a huge fan of Caitlin/Hawke so I wondered how would it change the dynamics of our favorite couple? _

As Stringfellow Hawke flew back over the jail to watch Caitlin O'Shannessy and the deputy run toward her chopper, he heard gunfire. With horror, he watched as both fell to the ground. He then heard the sound of bullets bouncing off the armor. Quickly, he turned Airwolf around and fired the chain guns into the jail. Finally he used the cannon and blew the jail up. He swung around to get a look at Caitlin and Bobby, he noticed Caitlin was moving. "Take control, Dom." He told Dominic Santini. "I am going to go check on them." Without hearing Dom's response, Hawke landed and ran over to Caitlin and the deputy.

As he came closer to them, he could see the deputy had been shot in the back. He checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. He looked over his shoulder to Dom and shook his head. Carefully, Hawke stepped over to where Caitlin was; he could see she was breathing. "Caitlin?" He said gently. He watched as her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Stringfellow Hawke?" She asked while trying to get up. Hawke quickly held her down. "Don't move. You're hurt." He told her firmly. "It's hard to breathe." Hawke looked her over to see where she was hit in her shoulder. "You will be okay Caitlin." He told her. Caitlin didn't respond. "Caitlin?" He called. Still no response. He gently picked her up and carried her to Airwolf, Dom jumped out to meet them. "She's unconscious." He told Dom. "We need to get her help ASAP." They then loaded Caitlin into Airwolf and flew her to the nearest hospital.

Dom landed at the hospital and Hawke carried Caitlin inside. Immediately she was rushed away to be treated…..

_What do you think? Should I keep going? I would love your input! Please review or send me a PM!_


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, Hawke became more worried. Finally he went to the nurse's station. "Can you tell me how Caitlin O'Shannessy is doing?" The nurse looked up at him, and sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, she is still in surgery. She is still critical. Even though she was hit in the shoulder, the bullet hit her collar bone and travelled into her chest. At last check they were repairing her lung." The nurse told him. Hawke could only nod. "Thanks." The nurse smiled at him. "Don't worry, your wife will be fine." She said. Hawke didn't bother to correct her.

An hour later a doctor came out looking tired and ragged. The nurse pointed Hawke out to him. "Are you here for Caitlin O'Shannessy?" The doctor asked. Hawke nodded, "We are." He said while motioning toward Dom. The doctor nodded. "Let's have a seat and I will explain her condition." They sat down. "Ms O'Shannessy is a lucky woman." The doctor started. "The bullet hit her collarbone, and then travelled down into her chest. It was lodged in her lung. We were able to get it out and repair the damage to the lung. However, she is still in critical condition. We have to monitor her closely to make sure she doesn't have any problems breathing." Hawke let out a breath. "Can we see her?" He asked. "We don't want her to wake up alone." The doctor looked at them hard. "Yes, but only because you two are here for her." He told them. "I will have a nurse bring you to her once she is settled." With that the doctor got up and left.

While they waited to be taken back to see Caitlin, Dom couldn't help but notice how shaken Hawke was. "Hey, you okay kid?" He asked. Hawke just shook his head. "I don't know, Dom." Hawke said softly. "First that sheriff had those guys try to kidnap her, than they shoot her! Even though I know we took them out, I still can't believe they would do that to her, what did she do to deserve that?" Dom didn't have an answer. He put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "The main thing is she will be okay." He told Hawke. Minutes later the nurse came to take them to see Caitlin. "She is still unconscious." The nurse told them. "We expect her to wake up anytime now." They stepped into Caitlin's room, and stood at the foot of the bed. Dom finally got a good look at Caitlin, and he couldn't help but notice the way Hawke's face softened as he looked at her. "Well." Dom thought. "Looks like he feels more than he is letting on." Dom could only smile as he watched Hawke sit in the chair next to Caitlin and take her hand.

Hawke could only wait as Caitlin started showing signs of waking up. He was still holding her hand, and he felt her squeeze it. He stood up to look in her face. "Caitlin?" He said. Dom jumped to his feet and came over by Hawke. "C'mon Caitlin, open those eyes for us." Dom told her gently. They watched as her eyes fluttered, then opened…

_A/N: I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but what do you think her reaction to finding Hawke and Dom in her room will be? Or when she finds about the deputy? Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I want to thank all of you for the amazing response and reviews, as well as the input. You all are helping me continue this story. _

As Hawke and Dom watched Caitlin's eyes flutter as she fought to wake up, Hawke couldn't help but wonder where her family is. "How come no one has come to see her?" He wondered. He remained lost in his thoughts as he sat next to Caitlin holding her hand, until he felt her hand squeeze his. He stood up to look at her, and was met by her blue/green eyes. "Caitlin?" Hawke called her gently. Dom, who had been standing at the window, rushed over. Caitlin looked at Hawke, "Stringfellow Hawke?" Caitlin said in a low voice. "What are you doing here, and where am I?" Her gaze then turned to Dom, "And who are you?" she asked softly. Hawke sat very carefully next to her on the bed. "Caitlin, this is Dominic Santini, or Dom, he is a very good friend of mine." Caitlin seemed to think of his words. "He is the person you called from the jail?" She asked. Dom couldn't help but smile. "That's me, sweetheart." He said as he gave her a full blown gap-tooth smile. Caitlin couldn't help but giggle, but groaned as pain shot through her shoulder and chest. Hawke couldn't help but smile at how Dom made Caitlin laugh.

While the fuzziness continued to fade, Caitlin looked at herself. "What happened to me?" She asked as she noticed the bandages on her chest and shoulder. Dom and Hawke shared a look. "What do you remember?" Hawke asked her. Caitlin thought about it. "Well, I remember sitting in that cell Bogan put me in." Caitlin said. "I remember hearing someone tell Bogan he has thirty seconds to let me out, Bobby coming in and letting me out of the cell then saying he will help me. We went out the back of the jail and ran around to get to my chopper so I could get away." Caitlin stopped. "Oh My God!" Caitlin started getting agitated. "What happened to Bobby?" She demanded. Dom came closer as Hawke tried to calm her. "I'm sorry, Caitlin." Hawke told her gently. "He didn't make it." Caitlin felt tears run down her face as she thought of Bobby.

Caitlin found herself feeling shock and anger that Bogan killed Bobby. "Caitlin?" Hawke said to her gently. "He can't get away with it." Caitlin said flatly. "He didn't." Hawke said quickly. Caitlin looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked him. Hawke sighed. "That is nothing for you to worry about right now." He told her. "You need to concentrate on getting better." She glared at him. "Remember what I told you before Mr. Hawke." Hawke couldn't help it and laughed. "Yes ma'am." Dom looked at them like they were crazy. Hawke caught the look. "When she first came to the jail and I asked for her help she warned me." Hawke told Dom. Dom's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" He smirked. Hawke smiled back. "Yeah, she told me if I tried anything funny, she would make the blows Bogan gave me seem like love taps." Dom's jaw dropped, then he roared in laughter. "The girl has spunk!" Dom sputtered. "I like it!" Hawke just shook his head. "You would." He said with a grin. Once Dom finally settled down, he went to get coffee. "Is there anyone you need to call Caitlin?" Hawke asked. Caitlin shook her head, "No, there isn't; there is no one left." She said quietly.

_A/N: I know you are thinking that this does not go with the series. I am writing it differently. Next chapter will explain what happened to Caitlin's family. Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hawke could see the sadness in Caitlin's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. Caitlin looked at him hard, then sighed. "I lost my parents four years ago in a car accident." She started. Hawke squeezed her hand gently to show support. "My only sibling was my brother. He was four years older than me. We lost him while serving in 'Nam." She said quietly. Dom, who came in while she was talking, gave her a gentle pat on the leg. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Dom said gently. Hawke nodded. "Me too, although I know what it's like to lose your parents." He sighed. "It's tough, no matter how old you are, or how long it has been." Dom put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "And we lost a lot of great men in 'Nam." Dom told Caitlin with a sad smile. Even though Caitlin was sad she couldn't help but give a small smile to Dom. "We did indeed." She said. "Sometimes I wish that he didn't go down. That he was able to somehow get that chopper out of there." Hawke looked at Caitlin. "So your brother was a pilot?" He asked. Caitlin nodded. "Yes, he was an Army pilot; he was shot down while trying to extract troops." She told them. Hawke's eyes widened. "I remember that." Hawke said quietly. "They were moving the troops, two pilots, me and one other were sent out to pick them up." Caitlin was shocked. "Is that so Mr. Hawke?" She demanded with her eyes suddenly sparking. Hawke couldn't help but grimace at her tone.

Hawke remained quiet, trying to gather his thoughts. "Listen, Caitlin." He started. "I served in 'Nam myself, I remember that mission well. I didn't know the other pilot, but I remember the anguish in his voice when he realized he was going down, I really can't say it was lucky, but he was the only one lost since he had not gotten any troops onboard yet." He saw tears running down Caitlin's face once more. "I know Mr. Hawke." She said. "He was the only one killed when he went down, but it does not make it any easier." Dom had sat on Caitlin's other side. "From what we heard, that pilot was an amazing man." Dom told her. Caitlin smiled as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "He was." She said "I am looking at it like he died doing what he loved. He loved to fly, pretty much anything that could fly he would be in it. That was one thing we shared: the passion of flying." Hawke smiled and shook his head. "Can I ask you a favor Caitlin?" He asked. Caitlin nodded. "Call me Hawke or String, Mr. Hawke makes me feel like my father." Caitlin looked at him for a minute. "Sure, Hawke." She said quietly. Just then, the nurse came in to check on Caitlin. "When can I go home?" She asked the nurse. "It will be a few days, sweetie, the doctor wants to keep an eye on your breathing for at least two days." The nurse told her with a small smile, then left the room.

Caitlin got lost in her thoughts. She knew she couldn't stay here; she needed to get away from Pope County. "Deep thoughts?" Hawke asked her. Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, I am just thinking I need to leave Pope County." She said. "There really isn't anything keeping me here. After everything with Bogan there is no way I could stay. I think it's time for a fresh start somewhere else. " Dom looked at Caitlin. "What will you do?" He asked. Caitlin shrugged. "Not sure, right now." She said. "I obviously can't fly until my shoulder heals, but I do want to fly still." Dom and Hawke shared a look. Hawke had an idea, and he wondered if Dom would go for it.

_A/N: What do you think is Hawke's idea? Do you think it will work?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! I am overwhelmed with the response I am getting with this story. As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

As Hawke watched Caitlin fall asleep, he kept thinking maybe his idea will work. He looked at Dom and nodded toward the door. They stepped outside her room to talk. "I think I know what you're thinking, String." Dom said with a hard look. Hawke smirked. "Oh?" He asked Dom. Dom stared him down. "I do; Your thinking of taking her back with us." He said. Hawke looked at him. "Would it be so bad?" He asked Dom softly. Dom thought about it for a while. "Well, we know she can fly, the question is what all can she fly." Dom muttered. "If anything we can have her do paperwork until she is cleared than test her on flying." Hawke nodded. "And if she does as well as I am thinking we could have another instructor." Hawke told him. "I think when she wakes up again we talk to her about it." Dom nodded in agreement. They then stepped back into the room to watch over her while she slept.

Two hours later Caitlin woke up and smiled at Hawke and Dom. After stretching some she couldn't help but wonder why they were still there. "What are you still doing here?" She asked them. Dom and Hawke shared a look. Dom spoke up first. "Well, sweetheart, we don't feel right leaving you here alone." Caitlin looked at him in shock. "Huh?" She sputtered. Hawke grabbed her hand once again. "Let us explain, Caitlin." He said softly. "You helped me in that jail without really knowing me. You pretty much put a target on your back with Bogan to give me that phone call. Now, we want to return the favor so to speak. We want to help you, if you will let us." Caitlin looked at him then Dom. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Dom sat next to her feet on the bed and put a hand on her leg. "Well, sweetheart, what we want to do is more for all of us." Dom started. "But before I go too far, can I ask you a question?" Caitlin nodded. "What all are you endorsed to fly?" Caitlin looked at him in shock for a moment. "Well," She said. "I can fly pretty much anything with rotors or wings. From helicopters to private jets. I even can fly a jumbo jet if I wanted, but I don't because I like the more personal touch of private jets and helicopters." Both Dom and Hawke looked at her in shock, and couldn't keep their jaws from dropping.

Dom and Hawke stared at Caitlin for long minutes. "May I ask why you're not working with a company?" Dom asked in shock. Caitlin gave a small laugh, "Trust me I applied at all of them in the area here, even with my credentials, no one was willing to hire a woman." Caitlin said. "That's how I became a 'flying meter maid'." Hawke could only shake his head. Dom was furious. "I can tell you right now" He told Caitlin. "If you came into my shop with those credentials, I would have hired you on the spot. It's hard to find good pilot who actually have the endorsements." Caitlin's eyes widened. "What do you mean your shop?" She asked Dom. Dom smiled at her. "You see sweetheart, I own my own small airline." He told her. "It's called Santini Air. String and I run it together. We fly choppers and small planes. We do from teaching students to fly, to doing some movie stunts." Caitlin looked at them in shock. "Wow." She whispered. Hawke squeezed her hand. "And we would like you to come work with us." He told her quietly. Again, Caitlin was shocked. "Why?" Is all she could say. "Because" Dom told her, "You want a fresh start somewhere and we need another pilot." Caitlin looked at them. "And where is this place at?" She asked. Hawke smiled. "California." Caitlin's jaw dropped. "Can I think about it?" She asked. "I have at least another day before I am released and then I have to officially quit the department." Both Dom and Hawke nodded. They hoped she would accept their job offer and come back with them.

_Do you think Caitlin will accept? If she does will it mean more than meets the eye for Hawke?_


	6. Chapter 6

_As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

Hawke and Dom left to give Caitlin time to think, and went to get coffee and something to eat. "What do you want to do?" Dom asked Hawke. Hawke thought about it. "Well, we need to take the Lady back home and come back." He told Dom. "One of us should do that and one stay with Caitlin. Once she is released we can charter a plane home." Dom thought about it. "I will take the Lady home, and fly back commercially." Dom said. "That way you can stay here with her." Hawke nodded and they finished eating then headed back to Caitlin's room.

While alone, Caitlin thought of the possible move to California. She knew that she would already know who she will work with, but also would be able to do what she loved: flying. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Hawke and Dom come back into her room. When she finally noticed they were back she smiled at both of them. "Can I ask you guys a question?" She asked. They both nodded. "What could I possibly do with my shoulder like it is?" Dom smiled at her. "Easy, sweetheart." Dom said. "I have work in the office you can help me with until you are cleared for flying again. Then once you are cleared we will go from there to getting you in the pilots' seat." Caitlin nodded "I can handle that." Caitlin said. Both Dom and Hawke's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you are accepting?" Dom asked with a giant smile. Caitlin nodded slowly. "I will, but like I said before I have to tie up loose ends here." Dom and Hawke both nodded. "Well, I have to go back to check on things at the hangar." Dom said. "But I will be back to help bring you out." Caitlin looked at Dom hard. "You don't have to come back, Dom." She told him. "Hawke will be here." Dom saw the amused look on Hawke's face and shook his head. "I will come back." He told Caitlin sharply. "Besides I want to make sure you get there okay." Caitlin looked at him hard, but nodded in agreement.

After Dom left, Caitlin couldn't help but think how stubborn he is. "Is Dom always that stubborn?" She asked Hawke. He laughed. "Oh, yeah." He said. "But then again I am too, so it can be interesting around the hangar at times." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Great what am I getting myself into?" She muttered. Hawke laughed at her again. "It will be interesting with three stubborn mules." Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at Hawkes comment. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts!" She groaned. Hawke chuckled. "I'm sorry, Caitlin." He told her. "But it's true, you are just as stubborn. And you got a lot of spunk. I have never had a woman stand up to me like you did." Caitlin could only shake her head because she knew what he said is true. "That may be." She said. "But I am no ordinary woman. I don't take anything from anyone." Hawke smiled at her. "I can tell." He told her gently. He found that he would love having her at the hangar.

That night as Caitlin slept, Hawke couldn't fall asleep, as his thoughts were filled with Caitlin. He just met her yet he was very protective of her. He didn't really understand it. "I can't explain it." He thought. "I have no idea what this means, but I will figure it out." After hours Hawke finally fell asleep, with his thoughts running through his head.

_Hmmmm could Hawke have feelings for Caitlin? What will it mean for them? Please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

_As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

Hawke woke up early, like normal. He just sat and watched as Caitlin slept. As day broke, he couldn't help but feel happy that she was being released that day. He hated that she felt so uncomfortable here. He wondered what it will be like once they get back. He also thought of the possibilities out there for her. While he was lost in thought, Dom came into the room. "Hey kid." Dom greeted him. Hawke stood up. "Good your back." He told Dom. "Cait is being released today." Dom broke out in a big smile. "That's great." He said. "everything is set up at the hangar for her." Hawke nodded. "Good." Dom could tell there was something on Hawke's mind. "What's wrong, String?" He asked. Hawke shook his head. "Nothing, Dom." He said. "I was just thinking of asking her to stay at the cabin until she is better." Dom was shocked but smiled. "Oh really?" he asked. Hawke could see the wheels turning in Dom's head. "I want to make sure she is comfortable." He told Dom flatly. "Sure kid." Dom chuckled. They fell silent as they watched Caitlin sleep.

A couple hours later, Caitlin woke up. She saw Dom was back and greeted him with a big smile. "Hey." She said. Dom returned her smile. "I hear your getting released today." He said. Caitlin nodded happily. "Yes, I can't wait." She said. "I know things are up in the air a little once we get out to California, but I know it will be okay." Both Dom and Hawke nodded in agreement. Just then, the nurse came in to remove her IV and give her the discharge instructions. "I know your heading to California within a day or two." The nurse said. "So we put in the information you need to give to the doctor there. The main thing right now for your recovery is to take it easy for at least a week. So you should see the doctor sometime next week." She explained. Caitlin nodded. Hawke spoke up. "We will make sure she gets the rest she needs." He said. "Is there any restrictions to flying as a passenger?" He asked. The nurse shook her head. "She can fly, however, she has to be careful until her lung completely heals." The nurse advised. "So she shouldn't fly too much." Hawke nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure I can take her to the cabin." He said. The nurse nodded. Caitlin looked at him with wide eyes. "Cabin?" She asked. Hawke would only smile.

Once the nurse left, Caitlin gave Hawke a hard look. "What do you mean cabin?" She asked with fire in her eyes. "Oh, boy." Dom muttered and left the room. Hawke let out a breath. "Look Caitlin." He started. "I know I just sprang that on you, but I would like to take you to my cabin, it's on the lake. It's very peaceful. I want to make sure you are in a place that you feel comfortable. And you will have someone to help you until your better." Finally Hawke looked around and saw Dom disappeared, and chuckled. "I think you scared Dom." Caitlin gave him a dirty look but smiled. "I find that hard to believe." She muttered. "But I will come with you. But only for a few days." She said flatly. Hawke only shrugged. "I mean it, Stringfellow Hawke!" Caitlin bit out. Dom stuck his head in the door. "Is it safe yet?" He asked with a grimace. Caitlin looked at him. "Your safe Dom." She said sweetly. "He may not be." As she nodded toward Hawke. Hawke let out a long breath and shook his head. "Stubborn woman." He muttered. Caitlin glared at him. "And don't you forget it!" Dom looked back and forth between the two, and let out a full belly laugh. "Oh, boy, it's going to be fun at the hangar with the two of you!" He exclaimed. "Trust me Cait, you will love it at the cabin." Caitlin looked at them warily, but nodded. "Let's get out of here so I can get things taken care of." She said as she stood up. They helped her to the wheelchair the nurse brought in and took her out to the car.

After leaving the hospital, Dom drove them to the department so Caitlin could give her notice, then to her place to help pack. While Caitlin and Hawke were packing, Dom called and arranged the charter. Two hours later they had the car packed and Caitlin dropped the keys off. They drove to the airport, and unloaded the car. While Caitlin boarded the plane she couldn't help but feel scared about what she will face once in California.

_Off to California they go! What do you think will happen when they get there? please R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

_As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

Upon arrival in California, Dom got off the plane and went to pick up the jeep. While Dom was gone, Hawke helped Caitlin off the plane. "I know its late afternoon, but we want to show you around the hangar before we head to the cabin." Hawke told Caitlin. "Besides, we have to go to the hangar to get the chopper." Caitlin looked at him. "Why do we need a chopper?" She asked. Hawke smiled. "The only way to the cabin is by air, the dock is large enough for two choppers. The only other way is to hike up." Caitlin nodded. "Okay." She said. Just then Dom pulled up in the red, white, and blue Santini Air jeep. They loaded the jeep, and headed toward the hangar.

They pulled to a stop in front of Santini Air. Caitlin looked around at the few choppers that were sitting outside. "What do you think, sweetheart?" Dom asked her. "I like it." She said with a smile. Dom nodded. "Good." He said. "We will show you around some, than we will get the chopper loaded and String will take you to the cabin. I will follow behind after I go shopping. I will make you an Italian dinner you won't forget!" Caitlin giggled at Dom's enthusiasm. Half hour later, Dom helped Caitlin into the chopper while Hawke performed pre-flight checks. "Thanks Dom." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're more than welcome, Cait." He told her warmly. "I will see you in a few hours." He closed the door and stepped away as the rotors started. Hawke helped her strap in and put on the headgear. They then lifted off and turned toward Hawke's cabin. "I just thought of something." Hawke said. "What's that?" Caitlin asked. "Do you mind animals? I have a dog." Hawke said. Caitlin smiled. "I love dogs." She said. "I grew up with dogs." Hawke gave Caitlin a tender smile. Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat at his smile. Caitlin looked around to see the view, and sighed. "You okay?" Hawke asked. Caitlin nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Usually when I fly I get lost in my thoughts. It seems the only time I truly can clear my head is in the air." Hawke smiled. "I know the feeling." He said. "There is nothing like it when you are in the air." They fell into silence as Hawke came around the mountain to the cabin.

Once they landed, Hawke came around to help Caitlin out of the chopper. She looked around. "Wow." She said. "It is beautiful up here." Hawke smiled. "I like it." He said. "Although some think I'm a hermit because I am so far out." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "That does not make you a hermit." She scolded. "It just means you like to be away from the city. I know because I am the same way." Hawke nodded and went ahead to open the door to the cabin. Caitlin was a few feet behind him. She watched at his dog came out and greeted him, then came over to her. She kneeled down to him to pet him. "What's his name?" She asked Hawke. "Tet." He said as he watched her scratch Tet's ears. Caitlin stood up and stepped inside. She looked around. "Cozy." She said as she went to sit on the couch. Hawke joined her. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Caitlin nodded. "Yes." She said. "It's just so much has happened in the last week I think it finally caught up with me." Hawke nodded. "If you want to talk about it I am here." He told her. "You rest, I will go get the chopper unloaded." With that he went outside to the chopper. Caitlin sat her head back against the couch and let out a sigh.

As he unloaded the chopper, Hawke couldn't help but think about all he had in common with Caitlin. He again found himself feeling something he never thought he would. "I need to control myself." He thought. "I may have feelings for her, but it's quite obvious she doesn't have them for me." He let out a sigh and started carrying boxes inside. Once he finished carrying the boxed in, he started a fire while they waited for Dom to arrive. While Hawke was building the fire, Caitlin stepped outside to get some fresh air. She sat on the bench and watched as the eagle flew overhead. She finally felt herself relax, something she has not done in a very long time. Not since that day four years ago. Hawke joined a few minutes later. He noticed how all her troubles seemed to have disappeared. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly. Caitlin nodded. "I am." She said. "It's just I am relaxed for the first time in a very long time. I have not felt this relaxed in four years." Hawke's eyebrows shot up. "How come?" He asked. Caitlin sighed. "Because, ever since my parents died I have been on my own. When they died I lost the only family I had left. And losing them started a chain reaction of events in my life that pretty much put me on edge no matter what." Hawke nodded. "I understand." He said. Caitlin gave him a small smile. "Of course some things didn't have to happen but it did." She said. "What do you mean, Cait?" Hawke asked gently. Caitlin shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Minutes later Hawke turned his head. "Dom's here." He said. Caitlin looked around. "Huh?" She asked, then she saw the chopper come around the mountain. "How did you do that?" She asked in shock. Hawke just nodded and went to greet Dom, and help him bring in the groceries.

The three of them talked and laughed while Dom made dinner. Caitlin couldn't help but feel like she fit right in with them.

_So they made it to California, what do you think Caitlin was talking about when she said "chain in events"? Will Cait and Hawke admit the feelings they have for each other? Please R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the kind words of encouragement. To answer your questions on "the chain of events": some will be revealed this chapter. As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

After Dom had left, Caitlin had started going through some of the boxes when she found a photo. She closed the box and went to sit on the couch. Just like every other time she saw this photo, tears instantly started running down her face. When Hawke came in minutes later, he found her staring at the photo, with agony clearly showing on her face. "Cait?" Hawke called gently. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her. When she looked at him, he felt his heart break. He instantly pulled her close into a tender hug. "Whatever it is, I will help if I can." He told her with a tender kiss to her head. He felt Caitlin shudder as she let go of the tears she had been holding back and sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked her gently. Finally, she pulled back and showed him the photo. He could see she was in the photo, along with a man in Army colors, and two older people. "That's my family." Caitlin said in a small voice. "That was taken just before he was deployed. He was 24 in this picture. This was the last picture ever taken of us as a family." Even though she pulled back, he kept his arm around her shoulder showing support. He could tell she was devastated with the loss of not only her brother, but her parents too.

As time went by, Caitlin didn't pull away, instead leaned into Hawke seeking the support he offered. He gently leaned back against the couch pulling her with him. He could tell she was falling asleep on him but he didn't mind, he didn't want to disturb her, after the emotional upheaval she had, he just pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them with it. As he held her, he thought about the little she told him. He understood the pain of losing your family. "I will tell her in the morning." He thought. "I will tell her about St John. Then, she will see I understand completely." After some time he finally fell asleep, feeling at home for the first time in a long time.

When he woke the next morning, Caitlin was still curled up to his side. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. After kissing her head gently, he pulled away and tucked the blanket around her. Hawke went and started coffee, then breakfast while Caitlin stayed asleep. When Caitlin started to stir, he kneeled down in front of her. "Good morning." He told her gently. Caitlin stretched and smiled at him. "Morning." She said. He had sat a cup of coffee on the table. "Breakfast is almost done." He said. "There is coffee here for you." Caitlin nodded. "Thanks." She said as she sat up and picked up the cup of coffee. She watched as he walked back to the kitchen, she could smell the eggs he was cooking. She made her way toward the kitchen, she sat at the bar and watched him as he moved the eggs to plates and sat one in front of her. They ate in silence; Hawke then quickly washed the dishes and set them to dry. He looked at Caitlin. "Can we talk?" He asked softly. Caitlin looked at him for a minute than nodded. "Sure." She said just as softly.

They sat went back to the couch and sat down. "What's up?" She asked. Hawke let out a breath. "Caitlin, I know I told you before that I know what it's like to lose your parents." Hawke started. "I don't talk about it much, just because I was so young when we lost them. I say we, because I have an older brother as well. His name is St. John. I was twelve when our parents were killed in a boat accident on the lake. Dom took us in. He was my dads' best friend, and they served together. Anyway, after they died, St John and I both decided to enlist into the Army when we turned 18. We ended up on the 1st Air Cav together. Shortly after the mission that your brother died on, St John was sent in. His chopper was shot down as well, but he was able to land. He was never found. The Army listed him MIA possibly KIA." Hawke looked at Caitlin and could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Oh, Hawke." She said. "I'm so sorry." He gave her a sad smile. "It's okay." He told her. "I wanted you to know that I truly do understand how your feeling. I know when I look at a picture of my family I can only feel numb. Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Caitlin leaned against his shoulder but didn't say anything. He could tell she was absorbing what he had told her. He could only hope he didn't open himself up for more hurt.

_What do you think Caitlin's reaction will be to what Hawke told her? Will she open up to him? Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

Caitlin thought about everything Hawke had just told her. She knew that it was hard for him to do that. She pulled away to meet his eyes. "I know that was difficult for you." She started. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. But I understand. When my brother was killed, it devastated all of us. My father started drinking heavily to cope, and my mom became depressed. I watched as both of my parents went into a downward spiral and there was nothing I could do. I ended up moving out because I couldn't handle it any more. My father didn't understand why I moved away from them and stayed away. I liked to think I handled it better than they did, but not by much. I isolated myself from everyone, my friends, even my boyfriend at the time. I couldn't handle seeing anyone. That also may be why I had such a hard time getting work at the airlines, but I didn't really care. Then when my parents died, it got even worse. When I joined the police force, I finally felt like myself, but only a little." Caitlin stopped and took a deep breath. "When they died, a lot of people said it was my fault, because dad was drunk when he decided to take my mom out for a drive and ended up hitting another car head-on." Hawke could only hold her as her tears came once again.

Hawke continued to hold her even after her tears dried. But something was bugging him. "Cait?" He said gently. "Why would anyone blame you for the accident that killed your parents?" Caitlin stiffened, then sighed. "Because," She started. "They all believed I didn't do anything to help my dad with his drinking problem. In reality, I had spent so much time begging him to get help. But he always refused. How that made it my fault I wouldn't know" Hawke shook his head. "Let me be the first to tell you it was not your fault." He said with force. "You did everything you could to help but if he didn't want it there would be no way you could have prevented that crash." Caitlin looked at him, and she could see the truth in his blue eyes. He cupped her cheek. "Trust me; I blamed myself for that boat accident for so long." He told her gently. "To this day, I wish I could have done something to keep them from going out in that storm." He touched his forehead to hers. "We both lost so much in our lives, and we both still have a hard time dealing with it. But, I think together we can maybe get past it." Caitlin could see the tenderness in his eyes, and felt her heart flutter. "I think so too." She said softly. Hawke smiled and kissed her. When he pulled back, Caitlin looked at him in shock. "What was that for?" She asked. Hawke chuckled. "I have been wanting to do that since the jail." He said. Caitlin giggled. "So that is why I got that smile after I threatened you?" Hawke nodded. Caitlin could only shake her head as Hawke once again pulled her close, and they both fell asleep once again.

An hour later, Hawke woke up to hearing a sound. He opened his eyes and looked around to find Dom standing over them, with a giant gap-tooth grin on his face. "Cozy?" He whispered. Hawke could only shake his head. He carefully pulled away from Caitlin and covered her back up and motioned for Dom to come to the kitchen. "What did I walk in on?" Dom asked Hawke in a low voice. "Nothing, really." Hawke started. "We talked last night. She got pretty emotional; she fell asleep on me while I tried to calm her down, so we ended up sleeping on the couch. But I didn't really sleep much. This morning, I told her everything: About mom and dad, and St John." Dom was shocked. "You opened up to her?" He asked. "I did, Dom." Hawke said in a low voice. "I did it so she could see I understand exactly what she is feeling. And it worked. She opened up to me." Dom looked at Hawke with understanding. "I have to say I am happy you found someone to talk to, String." Dom smiled. Hawke nodded. "Me too, Dom." He said. "But we did end up sharing a kiss." Dom's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" He asked. Hawke smirked. "Yeah." He said. "I have been wanting to do it since she threatened me at the jail. I told her together we can maybe get past everything." Dom nodded. "I think you two is just what the other needs." He smiled. "I am going to head back. I will see you in a few days." Dom stopped to look at Caitlin and then left.

While Caitlin slept, Hawke sat in the chair and watched her. He couldn't get over what he felt with that kiss. He wondered if Caitlin felt it too. As he watched, Caitlin started to wake up. She moved, than winced in pain. Hawke quickly moved to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently. "Yeah." Caitlin whispered. "I think I am going to grab a pain pill; my shoulder is starting to throb." Hawke helped her sit up. "You just sit, I will go get them." He told her then went and got a pain pill and a glass of water. She took the water and swallowed the pill. "Dom was here." He told Caitlin. Caitlin looked at him. "He was?" She asked. Hawke nodded. "He didn't stay long since you were asleep; he said he will check in with us in a few days to see how you are doing." Caitlin nodded. "He is a sweet man." She said. "In some ways he reminds me of my father before he started drinking." Hawke smiled gently. "He is like a second father to me. Even though we do butt heads from time to time, we have always been very close." Caitlin laughed. "I can see how you would butt heads, since you're both stubborn. Just like we have butt heads." She said with a smile. Hawke nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you're admitting your stubborn!" Hawke said with a wink. "Cait, can I ask you something?" Hawke asked gently. Caitlin nodded. "Sure." Hawke let out a breath. "Did I go too far with that kiss earlier?" Caitlin looked at him. "No, Hawke you didn't." She said softly. "Took me by surprise, but it was a nice surprise." Hawke smiled at her. "Good." He said. "Let's go for a walk around the lake before lunch." Caitlin nodded and took the hand Hawke offered. They then stepped out of the cabin into the warm mountain air.

_ What do you think about how they opened up to each other? What do you think of their first kiss? Please R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters._

While they walked around the lake, both Hawke and Caitlin were deep in thought. Caitlin stopped and looked out at the view from the ledge they were by. "It's beautiful up here." She said. Hawke put his arm around her waist. "I'm glad you like it here." He said softly. "I usually walk Tet around up here, and it helps me clear my head when I need it. I always stop here; this is my favorite spot up here." Caitlin leaned into him. He couldn't help but kiss her temple. "Cait, I have to be honest." Hawke started. "I don't know what's happening between us, but I would like to find out. That is, if you want to." Caitlin looked at the view in front of her for a moment. "I would like to." Caitlin started. "Since we met at the jail, I have felt something. But I don't want to rush anything." Hawke nodded. "I felt it too, and no we won't rush it. We will take it slow and get to know each other better as we go." Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Can we head back? My shoulder and chest are starting to hurt again." She asked. "Let's go." Hawke told her and they headed back to the cabin.

Once they got back to the cabin, Hawke made Caitlin lay down and rest while he made some lunch. While he was working he heard a chopper approach. He stepped onto the porch and saw it was Dom. He looked at Caitlin, "Dom's here. I guess he couldn't wait a couple days to come back." Caitlin laughed. "It's okay, I wouldn't mind seeing him." She said as she heard the chopper land. A few minutes later Dom stepped into the cabin with Hawke right behind him. "Hey, sweetheart." Dom greeted Caitlin. She smiled at him. "Hi Dom." She said. "I thought Hawke said you would be back in a few days?" Dom gave her a small smile. "Well, I was going to come back in a few days, but we may have a problem." Hawke was instantly on edge. "What kind of problem?" He asked Dom sharply. "Well." Dom started. "I was working on some paperwork when our favorite white wonder showed up. He needs to meet with us." Hawke growled. Caitlin looked from Dom to Hawke and back again with question in her eyes. Hawke caught the look Caitlin had in her eyes. "Will you be okay for about an hour or so?" He asked her. "We have to go meet with him and see what's going on." Caitlin nodded. "I will be fine." She said. "Besides, I have Tet to help keep me company." Caitlin smiled. Dom watched as Hawke walked over to Caitlin and gave her a deep kiss. They then went out to the chopper and took off.

While flying toward Knightsbridge, Hawke was lost in thought. "So what was that before we left?" Dom asked him. Hawke smirked. "What did it look like?" Hawke retorted. Dom laughed. "I'm happy for you kid." He said. "Although I think you met your match with that spunky red-head!" He sputtered. Hawke could only shake his head. They landed and walked into Michael's office. "Okay, Michael." Hawke said. "We are here." Michael sat back in his chair. "Where have you been?" He demanded. "If you must know Michael." Hawke growled. "We had to go to Texas to help a friend. And we ended up meeting someone we brought back to work at Santini Air, not that it's any of your business." Michael stood up. "Okay, okay." He said. "Will I get to meet this person?" He asked. Dom nodded. "Once she is healed up and working yes." Dom told Michael. Michael played with his moustache. "Healed?" He questioned. "Yes, Michael." Hawke growled. "She was hurt by a crooked sheriff in Pope County Texas." Michael put his hands up in a surrender move. "Take it easy, Hawke." Dom told him. "As you can tell Michael, He is very protective of Caitlin." Michael looked up. "Caitlin?" He asked. Dom nodded. "Yes." Dom said. "She is a spunky red-headed woman. Just as stubborn as Hawke is, and doesn't take anything from anyone, as he found out. But, is there a reason for this meeting? Hawke needs to get back to Caitlin, she is at the cabin." Michael sighed. "I heard about a big black chopper blowing up a jail in Texas." Michael said. "Would you know anything about that, or do I not want to know?" Both Dom and Hawke glared at Michael and left.

As they flew back to the cabin, Dom had a thought. "How are we going to keep the Lady from Caitlin?" He asked Hawke. Hawke shook his head. "We are not." He said. "We will tell her, I don't give a damn what Michael says about it." Dom looked at Hawke hard. "Are you sure?" He asked. Hawke nodded. "Yes." He said. "I know we can trust her to keep quiet about it. Besides, if she is as good as we think she is, we can get Michael to let us add her to the Airwolf team." Dom broke out into a big smile. "I like it!" He exclaimed. He landed on the dock, and they went inside to talk to Caitlin together about their Lady.

_How do you think Caitlin will react to finding out about Airwolf? Will it affect her relationship with Hawke? Please R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the wonderful characters. On a side note, this is my last chapter until Monday. Enjoy!_

They stepped into the cabin and found Caitlin asleep on the couch, with Tet laying in front of her on the floor. They both smiled at the scene in front of them. "Well." Dom said. "Since she is sleeping why don't we start some dinner?" Hawke nodded and they went to the kitchen to start cooking. While they were working, they kept an eye on Caitlin. Thirty minutes later she sat up on the couch. "Hey." She said with her voice heavy with sleep. Hawke went over to her and pulled her to her feet into a hug. "How are you feeling Cait." He asked softly. "I'm fine." She told him. He nodded and led her to the bar, and she sat down. "Smells good." She told them. "You will like it." Dom told her with a grin. Dom set dinner to simmer and they sat with her. "Cait, we want to talk to you about something." Hawke started. "What we are about to tell you can't leave this room. Can you do that?" Caitlin looked at them in shock, than nodded. "Anything you guys tell me, I won't tell anyone." She told them firmly. Both Dom and Hawke nodded.

They three of them sat in silence for a few minute. "Let me ask you something Cait." Hawke started. That night when those cowboys had you in the truck what did you see?" He asked Caitlin. She looked at him in shock. "How did you know about that?" She asked. Hawke shook his head. "Just answer the question, please." He said. Caitlin thought about it. "Well." She started. "I remember hearing something like a wolf cry, than there were some lights that hit us. I remember they freaked out trying to figure out what it was. Then a voice told them to let me go but they didn't. So whatever it was came closer and shook the truck. They finally let me go and I took off. Why?" Dom put his hand on her shoulder. "That was us sweetheart." Caitlin's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?" She squeaked. Hawke smiled. "That was us, in our chopper." Caitlin shook her head. "No way can a chopper cause that much of a down draft!" She said. Hawke couldn't help but chuckle. "It is indeed a chopper." He started. "But it's a very high tech chopper, basically better than what the military has." Caitlin shook her head. "It must be some chopper." She said. Hawke and Dom nodded. "She really is." Dom said with a smile. "We will take you to her so you can see for yourself. But like String said, you can't say anything to anyone." Caitlin nodded. Hawke thought about it. "Go get her, Dom." He said. "Bring our Lady here. It's not safe yet for Cait to fly in her yet." Dom thought about it. "Why don't we go to the desert in the morning?" He asked. "Then that way she can see what our girl can do?" Hawke thought about it, than nodded. They planned to leave at first light.

The next morning, Hawke flew the three of them toward the desert. He landed about ten miles away from the Lair. He looked at Caitlin. "Stay with Dom." He told her. "I will go get our lady. I won't be gone long." Caitlin nodded and then got out with Dom. Hawke took off once again and flew to the Lair. They stood silently. Ten minutes later, Caitlin heard the same sound she heard that night. A wolf cry. She saw the smile on Dom's face. She looked around, than saw it. "God in heaven!" Caitlin cried as she watched as a sleek black chopper came toward them. Seconds later the chopper shot by, and went high into the sky while circling them. Caitlin was amazed at the sight in front of her. "Wow." She said. Dom nodded. "That's our girl, Airwolf." He told her. She watched as Airwolf approached once again, but this time the tires came down and landed. They waited as her rotors stopped spinning before approaching. Hawke climbed out. "This is Airwolf." Dom told her as they approached. They watched as Caitlin put her uninjured hand onto Airwolf's nose. "This is definitely no ordinary chopper." She said. "It looks like a big, black battleship with rotors!" Both Dom and Hawke grinned. "Pretty much!" Dom said. "There really isn't anything she can't do." Hawke opened the door so she could see the inside of Airwolf. " Oh, yeah." Caitlin said. "Definitely, not an ordinary chopper. I don't think I want to know what you do with it!" Hawke shook his head. "I need to put her back into her resting place. I will be back to pick you guys up and then we will head back and talk." With that he climbed into Airwolf, and Caitlin watched as he took off and shot away as fast he appeared.

_What do you think Caitlin is thinking as Hawke takes Airwolf back? Please R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm so sorry I disappeared, RL has been busy! Here is a new chapter, I promise to get another up as soon as I can._

As Caitlin and Dom waited for Hawke to come back to pick them up she was at a loss for words, but her mind was running wild. Dom was watching her, and could see the questions running in her mind. "Cait?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Caitlin nodded. "Yea." She said. "I just feel like I really didn't see that." Dom could only laugh. "You did see that." He told her. "Just wait until you fly in her, there is nothing like it!" Caitlin nodded in agreement. They finally heard a chopper approach and saw that Hawke was back. They climbed in and headed back to the hangar. Upon arriving at the hangar, Hawke and Dom wanted to have Caitlin stay for a while maybe do some paperwork.

Caitlin was sitting at the desk in Dom's office going through some invoices when Dom and Hawke walked in the check on her. Hawke came around the desk and put his arm around her. "You seem quiet, are you okay?" He asked. "Dom told me what you said about the Lady. I plan to take you up in her as soon as you're able to handle it." Caitlin could only nod. Dom was starting to worry how quiet she had become. "What's wrong, Cait?" Dom asked. Only then did he notice a letter that was on the desk, it was addressed to Caitlin. He went to pick up the letter but Caitlin stopped him. "It's nothing." She told Dom. Hawke could see the tense look in her eye. "If it's nothing then why are you tense?" He asked Caitlin. Caitlin sighed. "I'm just not feeling like myself." She said softly. "With everything that has happened, I didn't notice the date, until I was sitting here looking at invoices." Both Dom and Hawke had looks of confusion on their faces. When Caitlin looked at them they could see the tense look turn into tears. "Today is my bothers birthday. He would have been 35 today." Caitlin said as tears started running down her face.

Hawke pulled her close as Dom came over and took her hand. "We know you miss him, Cait." Dom told her softly, "We are here for you if you need anything." Caitlin nodded as she leaned against Hawke. "It's always hard when his birthday comes." She whispered. "But I usually did something to feel close to him, but the one thing we did together I can't do right now, and that's fly." For a while they all were silent. While Caitlin was lost in thought of her brother, Dom and Hawke both were lost in thought of how to help her through the day, knowing she couldn't fly. "I have an idea." Dom said, "Even though you can't pilot, does not mean you can't fly to honor your brother." Caitlin liked the idea and nodded in agreement. "Let's do it." She told them. They climbed into the chopper to take off, when a white limo pulled up.

_A/N: UH OH! What could Michael need?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay, okay I know I took forever! I'm sorry, I lost my muse. Guess she decided to run away. But she is back and writing again! :) I know there is probably questions about that letter Cait received, that will come out soon_

As they watched the white limo come to a stop in front of the hangar, Hawke growled, and Dom grumbled. Caitlin looked from Dom to Hawke and back again confused. "Guys, what is going on?" She asked them. She watched as a woman in white got out and opened the door for a man in white to step out. The man walked up to them. "Hawke, Dom, I am glad I caught you." He said. The man then caught sight of Caitlin. "You must be Caitlin." Caitlin, still confused to who this man is, nods. "Yes, I am Caitlin, who the hell are you?" She demands her spunk in full force. Both Dom and Hawke laughed at the expression of shock that appears on Michael's face. "Caitlin, this is Michael." Hawke said with a chuckle. Dom, who was leaning against the chopper, laughing, finally caught his breath. "Momma Mia!" He sputters. "I wish I had a camera for that look, Michael!" Michael sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two." Michael mutters. "Anyway, I have business to discuss with you two." Hawke pulled Cait close. "Fine, Michael." He said. "But you can say anything you need to in front of Caitlin." Michael's head snapped around and he glared at Hawke.

They walked back into the hangar and sat down. "Alright, Hawke, you need to explain." Michael demanded. "Well, Michael, Caitlin knows about the Lady." Hawke said "WHAT!?" Michael exploded. "What do you mean she knows!?" Hawke growled. "I mean she knows!" He snapped. "When we were in Texas, she was the one we helped! She has been in the Lady!" Michael's anger grew. "So now you're telling everyone about Airwolf?" Caitlin paled at the venom in Michael's voice. Hawke's anger matched Michaels. "No, Michael, I am not telling everyone." He growled. "I am telling one person, Caitlin, the reason being I will not keep secrets from her. Now either tell me what the hell you want or leave. We were just leaving before you stopped us." Michael let out a long breath. "I have a mission for you." He started. "But it can wait a day; we do not have all the intel we need yet. Besides, I think you have something more important to do right now." Hawke narrowed his eyes at Michael. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. Michael looked at Hawke hard. "One word: Caitlin." Hawke's head snapped around, but Caitlin was nowhere to be found.

Hawke and Dom started searching frantically for Caitlin. Dom searched inside, while Hawke went outside. Michael helped them search; he couldn't help but feel responsible. Michael went out and looked around as well. He walked by the limo, and found a note under the wiper blade. Michael picked up the letter and read it. Michael sighed; and walked back into the hangar to meet with Dom and Hawke. "Well, she is not here." Dom said. Hawke growled. "Where could she be?" He said. Michael cringed. "I think I may know." Michael said softly. Both Dom and Hawke looked at Michael, who handed them the letter without a word. Hawke read the letter, than handed it to Dom. "Let me guess, Michael." Hawke said with venom. "That letter has to do with that mission that could wait?" Michael nodded.

_Uh Oh! What happened to Caitlin? Will Hawke and Dom find her?_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the characters. A special thanks to Robert for helping me with my storyJ_

As they waited for Michael to get the intel they needed to find Caitlin. Hawke read the letter again. It read:

**The FIRM might have Airwolf and Stringfellow Hawke, but we have the one thing to take down Hawke. You will turn over Airwolf and Mr. Hawke, if not the girl dies.**

Hawke growled at the idea someone took Cailtin to get to him and Airwolf. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Dom. "Don't worry, kid." Dom told him. "We will find her, and take out this creep." Hawke nodded. "I can't believe this happened to her, and under our noses!" He growled. "I feel responsible. I wanted to protect her from this." Dom sighed. "I know, String." He said. "But you and Michael were pretty heated. Hell, I didn't even notice she left. But right now the main thing is we find her." Hawke sighed. "The bigger issue is who could have taken her? And Why?" He said. "I just don't get it." Hawke and Dom became silent as they waited.

Michael came in an hour later. "We found some more intel." He started. "The issue we have is we don't know who is behind this. But, the original intel gave us enough information to get a location. You will be going in blind." Hawke and Dom looked at each other. "I don't care." Hawke growled. "I will do whatever it takes to get Cait back." Dom nodded in agreement. "Let's go, String." Dom said. "Have the coordinates into Airwolf's computers by the time we get there." Without another word they left, heading to the Lair. They got into Airwolf, and took off.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin woke up tied up and gagged on a mat. She had no clue where she was, or what happened. She felt weak, and the memories came flooding back. She remembered the argument between Hawke and Michael, she never heard Hawke so angry. She wondered if he got like that a lot. She knew she didn't know him well and it scared her. Caitlin decided that getting out of where she was, wherever that was. She could figure out the dynamics of Hawke and that Michael person later. She was able to wiggle her way out of the ties, and carefully got up and walked to the window. She looked out, and the first thing she noticed was where she was. "Great." She thought. "I move away from this and I end up taken right back. And whoever did this is not smart, since I was able to get free so easily." Caitlin sighed, and looked around the room to see if there is a way out. She had the feeling she knew who had her with the area she was in, and add that to the letter she received earlier. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right, and she was worried.

_Who has Caitlin? How are the letters connected?_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the characters_

As Caitlin tried to find a way out of the room she was in, she thought about the letter she received. She could remember every word; her instincts were telling her it had to do with Hawke, but she couldn't figure out the connection. _I just met him a few weeks ago._ She thought. _The only possible connection I have to him is Bogan, but he is dead._ Then the words of the letter came to her. **He couldn't help your brother, but will he help you. He just watched as that chopper went down, not doing anything to help.** Caitlin felt dread as she thought about that letter, maybe if she gave it to Hawke and Dom, she wouldn't be sitting here now.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

As Hawke and Dom flew toward the coordinates Dom couldn't help but worry about Caitlin. "I can't believe this happened to her." Dom said with a sigh. "She is taken from the hangar and is back in Texas. I don't get it. Who would do this to her?" Hawke looked back at him "I'm not sure Dom. But I will find out. How far out are we?" Dom checked the radar. "Thirty miles, String." Hawke nodded. He became lost in his thoughts and tried once again to get control of the rage he felt toward himself. _If I wasn't so busy giving Michael a piece of my mind, I would have been able to prevent this whole thing from happening._ He thought grimly. _It's all my fault. I hope she can forgive me. _Hawke shook his head to clear his thoughts as they came to the building they thought Caitlin was in. "Run a scan on the building." Hawke ordered. "I want to know if Caitlin is in there." Minutes later the scan on the building showed nothing. "Nothing there, String." Dom reported. "Not a single thing in that building. The small buildings in the back show two people in each of them." Hawke sighed. "I will set her down away from here and come in on foot to check it out and get her if it is her in there." He then moved away from the building and into the forest area surrounding it and landed in a clearing. Without a word Hawke took off toward the buildings.

Hawke ran toward the first building and peeked into the window, just to find two men sitting at a table playing cards. He moved on to the next building, and didn't find Caitlin. He ran back to Airwolf. "She is not here." They took sat there for a while trying to come up with a plan when Michael came through on the radio. "Well, boys, looks like we got another letter. This one stated that Hawke won't be able to help Caitlin, like he couldn't help Capt. O'Shannessy." Michael told them. Hawke and Dom looked at each other in shock. "That's the connection! This has to do with Cait's brother. The question is who is doing this and why." Hawke got a grim look on his face, but remained silent. Those words of the letter brought some memories back he had forgotten. Dom could see the look in Hawke's eyes. He knew he had made more of a connection than he did. "What is it String?" "I think I know who did this." He watched as Hawke's fists clenched. Dom knew that whatever Hawke was remembering was not good in any way.

_So who could be behind Caitlin's kidnapping? Please R&R!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or the characters_

Dom watched as Hawke began to lose his control. "Tell me String. What is it?" Hawke didn't answer him, just got out of the cockpit and started pacing. Dom slowly followed, he could see the rage simmering in Hawke's posture. Instead of forcing the topic, he waited as Hawke worked through his emotions. Finally, Hawke stopped pacing and looked at Dom. "It has to be Johnson." Dom raised his eyebrow in question. "Johnson was one of the soldiers I picked up after the crash that took Caitlin's brother. He said it should have been me shot down not him. Basically I was to blame for Caitlin's brother's death in his eyes. How I could have prevented it in the middle of a war is beyond me, but he thought I could have. I had taken fire too. But I don't see why he took Caitlin though." "Maybe he saw what happened in Pope County." Hawke shook his head with frustration.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin stood at the window for hours wondering what she could have possibly done to be kidnapped. Just then, the door to the room opened. In walked a man. "God in Heaven, Peter? Is that you?" "Hello Cait." Caitlin was in shock. "You kidnapped me? Why? What did I do to you do deserve this treatment?" Peter laughed. "You should have stayed away from Hawke. He will only get you killed. Just like your brother, my best friend." "Some best friend you are! You kidnap his sister for no real good reason, except maybe you think Hawke should have died instead, am I right?" "Hawke was the one that was supposed to die! But no, he lived!" Caitlin felt shock and sadness as the realization hit her. She then knew he was behind her brother being shot down. "You shot him down didn't you? You're the reason I lost my brother! You were his best friend how could you do that to him!?" "You see, Cait, I only shot at him too so it would look like they were being hit by the enemy, so I hit both choppers, hoping to kill Hawke." "What could he have done to you?" "He took my spot as head pilot, and now he has you." Caitlin's sadness quickly turned to anger. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you did this out of jealousy? First you shoot them down because you didn't make head pilot; now because I am involved with Hawke you kidnap me? Have you lost your mind?" "No I have not Cait, I just can't swallow the idea of you being with that man." "I hate to break it to you, but, you have no say whatsoever in my life." Caitlin was looking around to find a way out when he grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere." Caitlin quickly broke free from his grasp, and landed a roundhouse kick to his chest and ran.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke and Dom were doing a grid search over Texas, when Michael came over the radio with the information they needed on Johnson. They found the coordinates and were only minutes away. "Start the scans to see if we can find her." "On it." "There is two people in the house, one is on the floor, the other running toward the door. Wait, the second person just got up and is now chasing the first." They watched as Caitlin came running out the door with a man not far behind her. Hawke growled as he watched the man catch up to Caitlin and tackle her.

_I know I left a cliffie on thatJ but how do you think Dom and Hawke will save Caitlin? Please R&R!_


End file.
